The Short Sisters
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Meet Eva the twin sister of Rukia. What will happen with the short sisters? Nobody knows, but one thing is for certain, their lives will be turned upside down after meeting a certain orange hair boy with a crazy dad who tries to kill him every second.


***Author's Note: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does, I do however own my OC characters that I create in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.****

Chapt. 1: Enter the Two Shorties

"Rukia, what are we doing here?" complained a short girl to another short girl, "Are you sure that the Hollow is even here in this town? What if you are wrong?"

"I'M AM NOT WRONG, EVA!" Rukia hissed through bared teeth, "Call it my "intuition"."

"Yeah that's _always_ been so _helpful_ in the past," Eva mumbled under her breath as they jumped onto the rooftops dashing towards the strong presence they felt, "How do you even know it's a Hollow? It could very well be some poor soul looking for closure."

"Either way," Rukia declared with determination as the two girls vaulted off rooftops heading for that presence, "We still need to deal with it."

The first short girl, Eva, had long, straight brown hair that had a tinge of a red hue in it and came just slightly past her shoulders. She had narrow black eyes. She was wearing a black Shihakusho (the standard issued uniform for Shinigami) with long sleeves with a ring that goes around her ring finger (***Author's Note: if you want to see the outfit google images Bleach female character clothes: First row, 3 down, then look at the related images and you will see a brown hair girl standing next to a long curly blond hair guy), She had a white sash around her waist, along with a jade green hilted sword that was sheathed inside a green sheath tucked tightly in her sash at her hip. She had a pair of white socks with black sandals.

The other short girl, Rukia, had short black hair that came to her neck with points. She had black narrow eyes. She was wearing a black Shihakusho that had long flowy sleeves that bellowed to her elbows. She had a white sash tied around her waist and a black sheath with a white sword with a white hilt and a white ribbon tied on the end of the hilt by a silver chain, tucked into her sash at her hip. She had on white socks with tan sandals.

"In here Eva," Rukia stated as she went inside a bedroom window before being kicked into a hall by a tall orange haired boy, "It is near…"

"IT IS NEAR MY ASS, YOU CREEP!" shouted the orange hair boy with tick marks on his cheek, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!"

The orange haired boy looked about 15, the same age as us. He had brown eyes and was wearing a grey uniform (maybe school?) with stripped socks.

I was laughing so hard on the kid's floor after coming in through the window upon seeing Rukia's speechless face.

"You…can see us?" stuttered Rukia, still flabbergasted at how a normal human could see us, "That I mean to say…you kicked me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about," the orange haired kid began looking confused, but got cut off by someone jump kicking him in the back, "Of course I can see…"

"BE QUIET ICHIGO!" raged a man flying through the bedroom door, "DON'T MAKE A RUCKUS ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

"DON'T SUDDENLY KICK PEOPLE, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!," fumed Ichigo with a huge tick marks on his face as he punched the guy in the face while the guy praised Ichigo by saying "nice punch, "I WAS TAKING CARE OF SOME BURGLARS!"

I only laughed harder when the guy looked at Ichigo with a "Are you crazy" look.

"What burglars?," blinked the guy, scratching his head as he looked at Ichigo with a puzzled expression, "I don't see any burglars."

"ARE YOU BLIND, OLD MAN?!," Ichigo fumed with a tick mark on his cheek, "I'M TALKING ABOUT THESE TWO SAMURAI…"

"It's pointless," I stated getting up from the floor, wiping tears of laughter from my eye, "No _ordinary_ humans can see us."

"We are known as Shinigami," Rukia cited while getting up from the floor as Ichigo kicked the guy downstairs, "We come from a place called Soul Society and we exterminate evil spirits."

"LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE THAT!" declared Ichigo as he turned towards us, "but I will give you the fact you guys aren't human considering my dad couldn't see you. BUT QUIT WITH THE SHINIGAMI CRAP, YOU SHORT BRATS!"

 _Uh-Oh, he really shouldn't have said that_ I thought upon seeing Rukia's face started covering with gigantic tick marks (one thing you never do is make fun of her height…well it's more two things, but the second thing isn't important right now).

"Did you just make fun of my height?," Rukia questioned quietly with her head down making shadows cover her face as she grinned darkly, "KIDOU #1: SAI!"

"OW! OW! OW," whined Ichigo as he fell onto the floor with his hands behind his back and thrashing to get out of the incantation Rukia put him in, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Fufu…you cannot move," Rukia smirked evilly as she started kicking Ichigo, "This a incantation that only Soul Reapers can use, unfortunately I can't kill you since Spiritual Law prohibits Shinigami from killing humans that are not specified to kill, so I'll just have to make due with sealing your movements."

"Geez, sis," I commented walking over to her taking out my sword and bringing the butt of the sword next to Ichigo, sending the ghost to Soul Society, "You really are a Pitbull."

"What happened to the ghost?," Ichigo asked looking up at me from the floor.

"I sent him to Soul Society," I intoned with a bored expression, sheathing my sword, "Its one of the duties of a Soul Reaper."

"I will kindly explain to you with illustrations," Rukia began as she pulled out her notebook with her _lovely_ drawings (although, I can't really judge since my drawings suck even more than hers do), "So that even a brat like you can understand."

 _Oh boy_ I thought dismayed knowing this wasn't going to end well (teasing Rukia about her drawings is the second thing you NEVER EVER do) as I started looking around the room.

As I glanced at Ichigo's table by his bed, I heard Rukia say "I will continue the explanations Mr. Baron" and burst out laughing upon seeing Ichigo with a mustache drawn on his face with a black marker.

"Wait a minute, if you guys are here, does that mean the Hollow thing is around here?"

"Yeah, we think so," I agreed while walking over to Rukia, "But for some strange reason, we can't feel the presence of the Hollow anymore."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN," yelled Ichigo but broke off upon hearing screams coming from downstairs, "IF ITS AS DANGEROUS AS YOU SAY IT IS…."

"Hey, sis?," I questioned upon hearing a scream, but it was kinda fuzzy, "Was that a scream I just heard?"

"YOU TWO MORONS RELEASE ME!," fumed Ichigo, "THAT THING IS ATTACKING MY FAMILY!"

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!," shouted Rukia as she started running out the door with a panicked look on her face, "EVEN IF I RELEASE YOU, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING…"

"Good, it hasn't come here yet," a young girl with black hair stated, crawling into the hallway clearly she had barely gotten away, "I thought I should warn you Ichigo, run away before it sees you."

"KARIN!," Ichigo screamed as he started getting up, breaking the spell in the process and rushing downstairs, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU DUMBASS!," I hissed as I swung my sword just in time to block the Hallow before it could hit Ichigo, "JUST WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH A BAT, YOU BAKA!"

"Don't worry, all of your family member still have their souls in tack," Rukia assured coming next to me after checking his family members unsheathing her sword, "I have never seen or heard of a normal human being able to break a Soul Reaper's incantation before."

"Does that mean that thing was after me?," questioned Ichigo lying on the ground with an unconscious Yuzu in his arms, "Didn't you say Hollows eat people with high spiritual powers?"

"Seems like," I affirmed with a dark look on my face, not noticing the Hollow coming behind me, then Rukia sent flying with a gash on her stomach, "RUKIA! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU WANT MY SOUL? THEN FIGHT ME FOR IT AND LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE ALONE!," suggested Ichigo as he started running towards the Hollow, and just as the Hollow came inches from striking Ichigo with its mouth, I ran in front of him, taking the hit for him, "YOU DUMBASS, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"YOU'RE THE DUMBASS! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD TAKE HIM ON?," I coughed looking up at Ichigo as he caught me before I fell, "If…you…*cough*…really…want…to save…*cough*…your family, there is a way, however it's not pretty."

"TELL ME!," shouted Ichigo with determination, "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO SAVE MY FAMILY!"

"I have to pierce you through the chest with my zanpakutou," I recalled slowly unsheathing my sword, "And it would give you powers of a Soul Reaper. But I'll only do this if you want me to."

"Do it.," commanded Ichigo as he set my down on the ground, "If it will help me save my family, then do it."

"You got it," I smiled putting the sword onto his chest before jabbing it into his chest, "My name is Eva, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Eva, I'm Ichigo" Ichigo nodded grimacing a little as I jabbed the blade into him.

The next instance, there was a blinding white light and Ichigo standing behind the Hollow in a Soul Reaper uniform, with a huge sword and the Hollow's arm on the ground.

 _He took all of my spiritual powers, when I only planned for him to take a little bit_ I thought shocked as he went back to attack the Hollow

"YOUR FIRST MISTAKE WAS MESSING WITH MY FAMILY!," Ichigo hissed as he swung his blade at the Hollow and defeating him easily.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO EVA!," roared Rukia with tick marks on her face as she whacked me with her school bag, the morning after all that happened, as we walked to Ichigo's school wearing our new uniforms, "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, walking alongside her, "But, I didn't know what else to do. Let's just go to school ok."

"Yeah, I know," Rukia huffed in annoyance, as she opened the school doors, "This isn't over."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
